Shido
Shido(シード, Seed) is an adept and mighty descendant of the remarkably rare Tenjinshu Saiyans(天神宗, Tenjinshu no Saiya-Jin - Literally meaning; "Heavenly God Sect Saiyans"), and as his status entails, he holds an utterly extraordinarily level of power and innate talent in the art of fighting. On the surface, Shido is a mere high school student attending''' Orange Star High School' on planet earth, and is an accomplished master of the 'Turtle Hermit Style(亀仙人龍, Kamesennin-Ryu) of martial arts, having mastered a number of legendary techniques within the aforementioned martial arts style, to the point that he has even created a number of powerful techniques and skills as a testament to his own mastery. He is the singular metaphysical transmigrant of the exalted Son Oh Gong, ancestor of the tenjinshu saiyans, and is a candidate in becoming the successor of The Great Sage Brahman. Being one of the last living members of the extinct Tenjinshu Saiyans, shido is capable of entering the legendary '''Super Saiyan God(超サイヤ人ゴッド, Supa Saiya-Jin Goddo) transformation on his own under the right conditions. Appearance Shido's physical appearance is that of a deceptively thin, slender constitution. He does not shown to have an extremely herculean body like that of most other fully accomplished super-warriors alike who live on earth, though such is demonstrated not to affect his strength and fighting prowess at all in the midst of combat. Being of saiyan descent, the traditional and telltale signs of saiyan DNA coursing through his blood stream is reflective on his physical appearance, primarily by the spiky mane of untamed dark brown hair upon his head. As a saiyan warrior that was raised on planet earth, shido has adopted a completely casual fashion sense for that of a normal human being who was raised and born on planet earth. He is rarely ever seen in any kind of a martail arts gi or fighting uniform/armor of any kind due to the fact he is simply not a trivial individual. In spite of his rather small musculature in comparison to other warriors he is noted as being taller than that of most other fully grown saiyans even at the mere age of 16 as he is, standing head and shoulders over most others which is said to be attributed to his status as the transmigrant of son oh gong, whom he inherited many of the physical traits and characteristics of within his physical appearance. Shido's outfit and fashion sense changes considerably and he doesn't stick to one look or fashion style at any given time, changing his clothing like a normal human from a day to day basis. Due to his physical appearance, many other strong and mighty warriors have a tendency to doubt his power, belittle, and severely underestimate what he is capable of, something which more often than not leads to their instant, untimely, and most of all, their humiliating downfall due to lowering their guard in front of shido. He is shown time and time again to be far, far stronger than he looks, the training he has undergone throughout the course of his life having tempered his body into a state that can only be described as the pinnacle of saiyan physiology, the cutting edge of natural perfection forged through diligent and endless dedication to the path of martial arts, granting him a body capable of carrying out any physical task without weighing him down or enlarging any of his muscles to the point that they may do more to hold him back than benefit him, something which is commonly completely overlooked and ignored by those of the modern era of martial artists, perhaps being the greatest example of an indivdual who is stronger than they look. Personality General Disposition Shido is reputed to be a sunny individual whose impulsiveness and reckless behavior betrays that of one of the strongest and rarest warriors in all of creation. If there is one thing that he adores it's traning. Like all saiyans shido has the innate desire to grow stronger and more powerful, though as a tenjinshu saiyan, or as they have been more commonly noted under the title of "pure-hearted saiyans" as spoken of by the eternal dragon, shenron, shido demonstrates a significantly greater amount of innate passion, empathy, and awareness of those in his surroundings. He is willing to throw away his life in a split instance if its for the sake of the safety of others, a man who knows no fear, nor any self doubt to speak of, a man whose determination and ability to stand out against any and all injustice and wrong doing is awe inspiring, whose sincerity and honesty is so bafflinf that those who have previously despised him have been inspired to to forsake their hatred of him and instead follow him as an ally of his. Curse of Hanjinshu No matter how righteous a saiyan may be, they are not beyond the curse of the purest strain of darkness within their inherent DNA. The curse of the hanjinshu, a tainted blood spell fixated forever within the bodies of all modern saiyans. A gene that gives rise to intense bloodthirst, overwhelming wrath. Those of the tenjinshu practiced conquering this rage, but for shido who never had the chance to confide in such teachings, he was left wide open to the festering hatred within. Over the years the hanjinshu curse has been cultivated into a hideous, berserk fury triggered only when shido is driven into a corner. He is noted as having his physical appearance altered somewhat, his eyes become white cavas' of blind rage, much like that of the hated and reviled destructor which is the power of the hanjinshu saiyans - the legendary super saiyan. Relationships Family Allies Enemies History Early Life Shido was never actually "born" or "bred" as such. He is the result of a mutation of a piece of genetic data which was separated from Son Oh Gong, the tenjinshu saiyans ancestor. Shortly before the latters demise, Oh Gong ripped a single piece of hair off of his head and let it sail into the far reaches of space. This piece of hair carried so much significance. It houses the only remnants of the will, philosophical way of the tenjinshu saiyans, and such a strong desire for good and justice that it alone eventually developed into a living, breathing full-bodied saiyan infant. The infant drifted through space for a period of thousands of years while it was a piece of oh gongs hair. Shortly after its development into an infant it was transported to earth due to reacting to a beacon signal activated by the emotions of a human being. The infant was discovered by the human who sent out the call who was a master of modern kame sennin-ryu martial arts. That human took on the role of the infants adoptive grandfather, naming him Shido in the process. Skills Advanced Master of Martial Arts Kame Sennin-Ryu(亀仙人龍, Literally meaning; "Turtle Hermit Style") Shido is an accomplished master of the legendary kame sennin-ryu martial arts. Being of saiyan descent, and what's more, one of the last living members of the esteemed and mighty tenjinshu sect of saiyans, shido has obtained a level of mastery in the kame sennin-ryu of martial arts, and martial arts as a whole which greatly dwarfs that of most other fully achieved grandmasters of their respective fighting styles, his skill being such that he can casually crush the likes of those aforementioned opponents with ease, and has done so upon a multitude of different occassions to prove his mettle. He has been trained by that of both the creator of the style, Muten Roshi himself as well as having received guidance by a number of alumni and former students who have achieved a considerable mastery over the fighting discipline. Since that time, shido's raw talents and enormous affinity for combat have shown through, something which has prompted him to achieve the highest zenith of mastery in the martial arts form, so much so that he is widely considered to be far beyond that of most other practitioners of the style in terms of raw skill and talent. Among the practitioners of the style, shido has also inherited a number of extremely rare and powerful fighting techniques the likes of which were not passed on to any other due to the fact that they simply weren't qualified or dedicated enough the the judgement of the masters of the kame sennin-ryu. Having been trained by the styles founder, Muten Roshi, Shido has since surpassed the creator of the fighting style, and has revolutionized it with his own ingenuity and talent, effectively transforming the martial arts form that is kame sennin-ryu martial arts into a force completely in and of its own, unique, unbound, and unshackled, foreign and abstract even to those who are of a similar skill to him in the fighting styile. Tenjinshu Saiyan Martial Arts(, Tenjinshu Saiya-Jin no Budo) Master of Ki Manipulation Kamehameha(かめはめ波, Literally meaning; "Turtle Destruction Wave") The signature technique of the kame sennin-ryu martial arts style and that which serves as shido's primary trump card is the legendary burst of ki; the kamehameha wave, which shido has obtained an enormous level of mastery within. Shido's particular kamehameha wave is shown to be enormously destructive, potent, and powerful. Having long forgone the wasteful and time consuming "original kamehameha", shido is capable of gathering the explosive energy required to expel the energy beam in a manner of seconds, typically yielding enormous amounts of destructive power, typically exploding and unleashing an enormous area of destructive effect once the tip of shido's kamehameha beam makes contact with its desired target. Shido has also demonstrated a number of applications of the kamehameha which have yet to be replicated by any other, demonstrating his enormous prowess in ki manipulation. As a person who prides himself on eliminating the wasteful aspects of combat, shido only ever resorts to the slow chanting method of performing the kamehameha wave if the situation calls for it, such as facing an opponent whom he must absolutely unleash the highest level of destructive force against no matter what. Possessions Ruyi Jingu Bang(, Literally meaning; "Complimentary Golden Staff") Transformations Ozaru(大猿, Literally meaning; "Great Monkey") Being a saiyan, shido will hypothetically undergo an extremely deadly and advanced form of biological metamorphosis once his tail is exposed to the immense blutz waves of the moon. However, he has never actually transformed into an Ozaru throughout the course of his life due to the fact that those of the current era are more than aware of the saiyans and the characteristics of their species, thus removing his tail at a young age shortly after shido mysteriously appeared on planet earth, so as to prevent him from becoming a monster and destroying all of civilization. Super Saiyan(超サイヤ人, Supa Saiya-Jin) 2nd Grade Super Saiyan(超サイヤ人第2段階, Supa Saiya-Jin Dai Ni-Dankai) 3rd Grade Super Saiyan(超サイヤ人第3段階, Supa Saiya-Jin Dai San Dankai) Full Power Super Saiyan(超サイヤ人フルパワー, Supa Saiya-Jin Furu Pawa) Super Saiyan 2(超サイヤ人 ツー, Supa Saiya-Jin Tsu) Super Saiyan 3(超サイヤ人 スリー, Supa Saiya-Jin Suri) Super Saiyan God(超サイヤ人ゴッド, Supa Saiya-Jin Goddo) Power is an extremely valuable concept. All beings in creation desire some level of power. It matters not of they are those who fight for the sake of others, protecting their friends, preserving their ways of life, seeking out and defeating strong opponents or even as something as wraped as seeking strength for the purpose of destruction and devastation, no matter how small it is, it is reason enough for one to seek out power. But power on its own is a devalued concept. It is empty force with no significance. Power used for the sake of fulfilling ones own selfish desires and reaching ones goals is meaningless. Individuals that seek power for that reason are doomed to be crushed without reason nor warning. However, those of the tenjinshu saiyans knew the true value of power. Passed onto them by their ancestor, the tenjinshu saiyans lifestyle was indeed like all saiyans, one revolving around obtaining power. However, their reasons for obtaining power could not be purer. Theirs was a power born out of love. A power born out of compassion, empathy, and understanding. The power to connect with the universe and all of tis inhabitants, transcending the natural boundaries of creation and eventually oneself entirely, giving way to divine strength, strength without anger, rage, pain, remaining untouched and without the fuel of negative emotions to strengthen it. The tenjinshu saiyans were a tribe who drew on positive power from their allies and gave birth to a god. A god of ones own realm. A god of ones own existence. Without the need of being reliant upon a higher power, instead becoming that very power and adminstrating and controlling ones own existence for the better. Being in complete harmony with all of creation. This is the philosophical essence which forms the basis of the tenjinshu saiyans signature ability - super saiyan god. As shido is a conduit that flows with, rather than opposes all of creation, he does not combat, but rather, blends perfectly, with his enemies, friends, foes, and even the ethereal existence within all of creation itself. This allows him to give birth to a power achieved through unity, whether he calls upon it from allies over long distances or simply blends in with the essence of creation, he is capable of conceptualizing and giving birth to the most important aspects of the tenjinshu saiyan way of life. He can enter super saiyan god on his own, because he knows the truth; he is never actually alone. Upon his shoulders rests the fate and welfare of his allies and countless lives. Their spirits and wills form a unifty, a real bond, and supply him with the power required to become a true savior - a god presiding over fate. Quotes Trivia Category:Saiyans Category:Tenjinshu Saiyan Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users